1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement with a monitoring unit having a control device with an indicator control, inputs for connecting sensors, outputs for connecting actuators, and a programming unit which is or can be connected with the monitoring unit, and with an indicator device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement of this type is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 196 09 689 A1. In this known switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement a monitoring unit has several inputs for sensors, for example, temperature sensors, a smoke sensor, a vibration sensor, a humidity sensor and a door position switch, as well as several outputs for triggering actuators. As a function of sensor signals, indicator units of an indicator device can be triggered by a control device in the monitoring device to output corresponding notices. A control station can also be connected to the monitoring device via an appropriate output. The switchgear cabinet can be monitored by this monitoring device for many types of functions, and can be controlled as a function of the sensor signals. For monitoring, appropriate notices are assigned to the most important switchgear cabinet states for the information of the user.
One object of this invention is to provide a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement with monitoring possibilities that are improved.
This object is achieved with a switchgear monitoring arrangement as set forth in this specification and in the claims. Visual and/or acoustical notices for the distribution via the indicator device can be provided and changed by the programming unit and can be transmitted to the monitoring unit and stored in a memory device. As a function of the switchgear states detected via the sensors, the notices can be transmitted by the control device to the indicator device and can be displayed on the indicator device.
Adapted to the respective employment of the switchgear cabinet, it is possible by these steps to provide more accurate information regarding the state of the switchgear to the operator, wherein the adaptation can easily be performed by the programming unit and the design of the monitoring unit in accordance with the respective requirements.
The indicator unit can be connected to the monitoring unit via at least one output. Notices can be assigned to the at least one output by the control device. Thus, it is not only possible to select a suitable indicator device, for example with visual or acoustic alarm emitters, but the respective type of signaling, for example the loudness, pitch, symbols size, color, contrast, intermittent indicating mode, and the like can be easily set.
The variable output of the notices is favored because the notices can be assigned to the respective outputs by the programming unit. The assignments can be stored in the memory device of the monitoring unit and can be changed by the programming unit.
In one advantageous embodiment of this invention, alarm emitters of the indicator device for different alarm notices are connected to different outputs, to which the associated notices can be delivered.
The association between sensor signals and notices is further simplified and can also be later adapted to the different conditions because the monitoring unit has a linkage device with which connections between the inputs and the outputs are set in accordance with a preselection by the programming unit and can be changed by the programming unit.
The signaling options are favored because the linkage device has different linkage members, which can be diagrammatically represented on a screen of the programming unit together with the inputs and the outputs, and with the connections, and can be installed in the connections. The inputs and the outputs can be occupied by selectable indicating symbols on the screen, and the linkage of the inputs and the outputs, as well as the prepared notices with their associations can be transmitted as a configuration data set to and stored in the monitoring data set.